In information communication systems, identification information is assigned to each terminal in order to identify terminals. For the identification information assignment system, there is widely used a system which assigns a single and fixed item of identification information to each terminal. However, the assignment system is not accurate in terms of security such as privacy protection.
For one of the systems excellent in security, there is proposed a so-called disposable system which does not use identification information used for one session in the next session (see Non-Patent Literature 1). According to the system, many items of dynamically-changing identification information are used, thereby achieving privacy protection.
[Non-Patent Document 1] Kitamura, Ata, Murata, “A Unified Multiplex Communication Architecture to Innovate IP Communication Styles”, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, Technical Committee on Information Networks, March, 2007